


Interrogation

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Clint interrogates you in the whereabouts of The Winter Soldier..





	Interrogation

You blinked rapidly against the dimly light room you were in. You couldn’t remember how you’d gotten here. The last thing you could remember had been facing the famous Hawkeye as he and his band mates infiltrated the HYDRA based you worked in.

You looked around you, trying to decipher exactly where you were. You couldn’t recognize your surroundings, so it wasn’t safe to assume you were still on the HYDRA base.

“D’you know my name?” a voice to the far right startled you. You tried standing up, but the chains around your ankles prevented much movement. “D’you know why you’re here? D’you remember anything from the last 72 hours?”

“Who are you?” you mumbled, flinching in pain as a muscle spasm ran down your spine. “What am I doing here?”

The sound of a chair scraping against concrete made you grimace.

“My name is Clint Barton.” The man stated as he finally sat in what little light that room held. “My alias is Hawkeye. I ran into you on a rescue mission for Sergeant James Barnes. You have him held captive against his will. You interrupted the mission and I was forced to take you in.”

“Where am I?”

“That’s not important.” he declined your insistent questions. “What’s important to me, is that I find The Winter Soldier, alive. And I need you to tell me where exactly you lunatics would have him in the events that I blew up the base.”

“You didn’t.” your eyes grew wide as he stood up and flaunted over to you. “That place is indestructible.”

“Says who?” Clint chuckled humorlessly. “My team can achieve anything they put their minds to. Now, tell me  _where is Barnes being held?”_

The calm murder held on his face caused terror to flood your body. “I don’t know.”

“That answer isn’t acceptable.” He walked over to the table hidden in shadows and picked up a ballistic knife. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way, you’re going to die the moment you give up his whereabouts.”

“I don’t know!” you pleaded as you advanced on you with the knife.

Hours passed by and finally,  you spew out one word “Antarctica.”

He grimaced, wiping your blood from his knife onto his pant leg. “That wasn’t too hard, after all.” Before you could utter another word, he jammed the hilt of his knife into your skull.


End file.
